A New High School
<< Episode 0 Episode 2 >> Episode N°1 – A NEW HIGH SCHOOL It's your first day here, and you're ready to jump into a new life. A new city, a new high school, new people... There's a lot of things to do! Video Preview There is no video preview for this episode. Summary Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts There are no hidden gifts for this episode. Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode1-Candy thumb.jpg Illustration-Episode1-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode1-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode1-Ken.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°1 –A NEW HIGH SCHOOL Here is the solution guide for episode 1! (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- Concerning the boys. ''' *Ken is mostly in in the classroom. *Nathaniel is mostly in the student council room. *Castiel is mostly in the courtyard. '''The episode 1 missions *'Get $ 25' (You just need to have 25$ on you (you start the game with 100$)) *'a photo ID' (You need to buy it at the Dollar Shop, in the city.) The enrollment form (Two possibilities to find this form.) *In the beginning of the game the principal will ask you if you want to see the student body president right away or if you want to visit the school. >If you go see Nathaniel directly, he is in possession of the form. Go talk to him until he gives it to you. >If you visit the school, you will eventually have to find Ken who has your form. Go talk to him until you have the option to ask him if he received an extra form. At this point, you are almost ready to hand in your inscription to the principal, but when you find her she asks you to find a paper clip before she can accept the application. Find the paper clip. It is in the middle of the first table in the classroom. Just click on it to pick it up. The End Just find the principal again, and give her the file. You will have automatic access to the date with one of the boys and that is the end of episode 1. That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 2! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Blue answers have no effect on the guy = *D. Black answer results have not been discovered on the wiki NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- 'Nathaniel' -Entering the Student Council room- *A. Hello?! Nathaniel, are you in here? - *B. Hello, I’m looking for the student body president. + *C. Hi, have you seen Nathaniel around? = (If you chose A.)「''This isn't a circus. There's no need to shout. I'm Nathaniel, the student body president, what do you want?」 (If you chose B.)「''Hello, I’m Nathaniel, do you need something?」 *A. The principal asked me to come and see you about my enrollment form. + *B. You have to check my enrollment form, the principal said so. – 「''And the most important thing, you seem to have forgotten to hand in one of these forms, the one with your parents’ signature. You need to take that in too."」 *A. It’s not a big deal, isn’t it? I mean it’s only a paperwork. - *B. I checked everything by myself, are you sure? + *C. Ok, I’ll leave it all with you then and come back when it’s ready. – 「''Oh {$Psuedo}, I forgot to tell you, I’m sorry but your registration couldn’t be completed.」 *A. This a joke, right? + *B. What? Why? What did I do wrong? + *C. ….Are you kidding me? There’s no way I can enroll here? - (If you answer A.)「''Awwe... You fell for it.」 (If you answer B.) 「''Ha! ha! You should have seen your face! So, pretty good joke, huh?」 (If you answer C.) 「''It was a joke, so it seems you don’t have a sense of humor either.」 *A. “Ha, ha, ha” (sigh) Pretty lame joke. - *B. Your jokes are really not that great. = *C. Ah, that’s not funny, you had me worried. + 「''So your file, is it coming along? I haven’t had a chance to see if your enrollment form was around here, can you come back in case?」 *A. Humpf…Can you stop bothering me about that please? - *B. Do you only talk about paperwork? Are you uptight? = *C. It’s obvious that you don’t have a lot of fun. + 「''Yeah, I’m not really known for being funny, I should try harder.」 *A. Come on, I’m sure you can be fun if you want to be. + *B. Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you… + *C. You should trying laughing a bit once in awhile, it might help. - (If you answer to see the student council room first)「''Oh yes, I’m sorry, it was mixed in with other papers, I put it aside for you . Here you go.」 *A. You wouldn’t happen to have any money for enrollment fee, would you? - *B. Actually where can I go to get my photo? = *C. (don’t ask anything else) = ---- 'Castiel' Enter the courtyard *A. Hello, I’m new. I’m looking for someone to show me around. - *B. Hi, I’m new. = *C. ….Hi? + If you answer B *A. Are you always this nice + *B. You seem very rude. – If you answer A 「''Especially with new students, I’m Castiel.」 *A. I’m {$pseudo}, nice to meet you. - *B. I’m {$pseudo}, I’ll be back later just got here already they’re pestering me with all this paperwork. + If you Answer B 「''Yeah, I know what you mean. Good luck with idiot president.」 *A. Have a problem with him? = *B. (Say nothing else and leave) = If you answer A 「''Yeah, I’ve never seen anyone so uptight in my life.」 *A. I don’t agree, he seems like a good person. - *B. Yeah, I think you’re right there. + Enter the courtyard *A. You wouldn’t happen to have my enrollment form, would you? - *B. Do you know where can I get an ID photo taken, please? - *C. You wouldn’t happen to have any money for my enrollment fees, would you? - *D. (don’t ask anything else) = 「''You again?」 *A. Yeah, am I bothering you? - *B. That t-shirt reminds me of something. + *C. Do those clothes mean you’re trying to be a rebel or something? - 「''Oh yeah, and what does it remind you of? Something you saw in one of your cartoons or something?」 *A. Get out of here, it’s a popular goth brand. - *B. Get out of here, it’s the logo of a rock band. *C. Get out of here, it’s from a popular online game. - 「''Oh so the new student knows the band Winged Skull?」 「''As if what you're wearing is a style? This is a rock band t-shirt, and they're great.」(If you chose C. from "You again?") *A. Yeah, I like rock sometimes. + *B. Yeah! Rock me baby, I love rock. – *C. I hate all of that… - ---- 'Kentin' 「''Hey {$pseudo}, how’s it going?」 *A. You?! What are you doing here?! - *B. Good, how are you? But what are you doing here? + *C. What?….!! + (If you answer B.)「''Yeah, thanks! I’m super happy that my transfer was accepted, I really wanted to be in the same school as you.」 (If you answer C.) 「''You're speechless, eh? When I heard that you moved, I asked to be transferred to the same school as you.」 *A. Really? That’s nice. Have you finished your registration yet? + *B. Uh…yeah, that’s great, but I have some things to do still… + *C. I don’t believe it! Are you going to follow me around like this for long?! - 「''I hope that the kids in my class are nice.」 *A. There’s no reason why they shouldn’t be. + *B. Don’t count on that too much. – (If you chose to visit the student council room first)「''Yes {$pseudo}?」 *A. You wouldn’t have any money for my enrollment fees by any chance, would you? + (Answer this first to get more points, gives you $15) *B. Where did you get your ID photo taken? + *C. (don’t ask anything else) = 「''Wow, you’ve looked around the whole school already, it’s super big!」 *A. So big that I still have things to see, see you later. + *B. Well, go get lost somewhere then. - *C. It’s a change from our old school, that’s for sure. + 「''Do you want to have a look around later with me?」 *A. No way! - *B. Well maybe later. + (If you chose to look around the school)「''Yes {$pseudo}?''」 *A. Where do you go to get the ID photo? + (answer this first to get more points) *B. You wouldn’t have my registration form by chance? + Category:Index Category:Episode List